


Encounter

by deadrobottrash



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Face-Fucking, M/M, Original Character(s), Rimming, Rough Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22582861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadrobottrash/pseuds/deadrobottrash
Summary: noke takes salai up on an offer to stay in the same cottage
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> smut of me and a friend's dungeon world characters thats poorly written and probably ooc. salai is mine, noke is friend's. fairly tame for them tbh.

The rain was pouring outside when Salai heard a knock on his door of the rented cottage. He abandons the paperwork he’d been reading to open the door to a slightly dampened Noke. The on again off again travel companions had crossed paths once more in a small surface town and Salai had offered a bed in the cottage for him. Initially Noke had turned the offer down but he gave the man the location anyway.  
  
“Well, may I come in or should I stare longingly from out in the rain?”  
  
“You know I love to hear you beg, though.” Salai pulls Noke in and shuts the door. He grabs a towel from the closet and tosses it towards him before going back to his reading. Half an hour or so passes before Noke pulls a chair up to the desk and reads over Salai’s shoulder. He shuts the book and turns to Noke.  
  
“Okay, you turned the offer down earlier and now you’re here. Is there something you want? Money? Sex? Information?”  
  
“Now why would you think I’m trying to get something from you?” Noke touches his chest in mock offense. Salai taps his ornate finger claws impatiently on the desk and rolls his eyes.  
  
“Whatever the reason, you are free to stay here but I’m no longer in the mood to entertain. So if you’ll leave me to my reading, I’d like to finish this up tonight,” he says propping the book open once more.  
  
“Oh? Are you certain that you can’t think of something more interesting to do?” Noke puts his hand on Salai’s thigh and gets no response. He runs his hand along the seam of his pants and leans in close to his ear. “Come on, _daddy_. Let blow off some steam.” His hand climbs up Salai’s thigh and rubs his hardening dick through his pants.  
  
Salai’s hand reached up and grabbed a fistful of hair, and tipped his head back with his clawed hand, drawing slight blood on his jawline. He drags his teeth against his neck and licks up the small line of blood, “Is this what you want?” Noke breathes in shakily and, looking Salai dead in the eyes, cocks a challenging smirk. He pulls Noke up by the back of his neck and drags him to the bedroom and shoves him onto the bed.  
  
“Undress yourself, now.” He waits, tapping the metal claws impatiently against the door frame. Noke strips off his clothes, piece by delicate piece, as Salai watches hungrily. The moment he is out of his underclothes, Salai rakes the claws across his chest and his other un-clawed hand palms Noke’s dick roughly. Noke draws in a sharp breath, moaning quietly. “Just a small punishment for interrupting my reading.” He rubs his clothed dick against Noke's ass and scratches more ribbons down his side. He heals the wounds before any serious effects of blood loss set in and tosses the claws to the dresser, along with his shirt. He pulls Noke towards the edge of the bed and throws his legs over his shoulders. He spits on his hand and strokes Noke’s dick and lowers his face to his ass and eases him open with his mouth, careful of his tusks. He loosens him up with his tongue a bit more and then presses a finger in, moving his mouth to focus on his dick. Noke moans and grabs Salai's hair as he presses another finger in, massaging and scissoring inside. Noke rocks himself back and forth on the girthy fingers, squeezing and shaking when Salai presses against his prostate.  
  
Noke says something muffled into a pillow and Salai presses his tongue against the head once more before letting the dick fall sloppily out of his mouth. “Oh? What was that, angel?" He rests his face on the dick and waits patiently, continuing to finger his hole.  
  
“I said. Fuck me, _daddy_. Please,” he still spoke eith his face in the pillow but he says it louder. It was enough motivation, though, and Salai eases himself out and roughly kisses his way up Noke’s body, teeth dragging and nipping at his chest before pushing himself up. He unties his pants, freeing his throbbing cock and lays back on the bed, Noke touching himself discreetly in the meantime, waiting. Salai beckons him forward and grabs his chin, pushing his dick into Noke’s mouth, hand entwined in his hair and pushing him down, his hips bucking up into his mouth. He makes sure he's nice and wet then eases Noke off, “Get up here and fuck yourself on me.”  
  
Noke throws his leg over him and lowers himself onto his dick. He grinds and rides him as Salai bites into his shoulder and thrusts up hard into him, firmly gripping his hips. His eyes flutter and he fucks himself on Salai, stroking his own dick in between them. He grinds down and Salai lets out a low growl. “Fuck, Noke. I’m getting close.”  
  
Noke is half lidded but makes direct eye contact. He slides up and teases Salai's dick with his ass before slamming back down. “Is that all you’ve got? I thought you would be a little more enthusiastic to fuck me, _daddy._ ”  
  
Salai growls and steadies one hand behind Noke’s back and flips positions, slamming him on his back and pinning his hands above his head. He begins thrusting back into him hard. The scratches aren’t deep but he drags his nails down Noke’s back and slams deep into him. Noke moans and shakes under Salai’s command and it doesn’t take much longer until Salai cums inside him, slamming against his messy hole. He fucks until he goes soft, and then once again lowers himself and eats his ass, tasting himself on his companion. He keeps jerking Noke off as he licks and sucks. He lifts hsi head back up and lets Noke fuck his face. He grabs Salai’s hair and looks at him in desperation.  
  
“Cum for me, darling. Let it all out, angel,” Salai says going back down, nails dragging across his thighs and Noke fucks his throat desperately. He grabs Noke’s ass hard and applies pressure with his tongue and before too long, Noke grabs his head and shoots his cum down his throat.  
  
As per tradition, Noke almost immediately goes to bathe and Salai goes back to his book. Noke does reading of his own before they eventually pass out, but Salai makes sure he drags himself to a bed. The next few days are rainy and miserable but they keep each other busy.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry mom sorry god  
> sorry arlo


End file.
